vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophis
Ophis '''also known as the '''Ouroboros Dragon Goddess is the second mother of Arthur Pendragon. She gave birth to Arthur, as Maria Karnstein, the biological mother, couldn't go to the Demon Realm with a child after the great war. Appearance Ophis is shown to be a beautiful buxom young woman with long light blue hair and elf-like ears. In the Great War, she was shown to be dressed in ornate and unique clothes/armor. In her true Dragon form, she is said to be a beautiful and majestic Eastern Dragon of dark color with light blue accents, and exceeding three hundred meters in length as according to Jin and Rossweisse, making her the second-largest Dragon in the series, after Midgardsormr. Personality Among the gods, seraphs and valkyries who held hostility towards the other Religions, she was among the peaceful ones who desire there to peace among them so that no more conflict would arise. Ophis has also shown to be trusting to the heroes, as she granted Jin Uther Pendragon the demonic sword, Hrunting to assist him in his fight in the Great Mythology War. She was favorable towards Marius and Azazel who called back their respective troops to Hell to create a truce and tried to stop the battle that continued between Jin and Maria. Though despite her being a peaceful god, Ophis could also be a bit childish and emotional as she fought back against both Jin and Maria who both got so heated in their fight that they attacked her separately turning their fight into a three-way battle. Ophis has also shown to have considerable love for Jin and Maria as well as Arthur as she sacrificed herself in order to give birth to him and even named him herself. History After the start of the Great Mythology War, Ophis was the dragon goddess who was tasked by Asgard with watching over the battle between the vampyres, demons, fallen angels and heroes. At some point, she met up with Jin Uther Pendragon, a descendent of King Arthur and who was hailed as being the "Strongest Hero" and granted him with the demonic sword, Hrunting to use in the battle along with Excalibur. During the battle, Ophis heard that the Vampyre Lord, Marius Karnstein who was also hailed as being the "Strongest Vampyre Lord" called back his troops and he started to commence a truce with the Hero Clan thus ending the Great War. Upon hearing this, she was able to encounter both Jin and Maria Karnstein, the sister of Marius who was still fighting one another despite both sides agreeing to stop their fight. After realizing that her attempts to calm them down, she had also become emotional and started to fight back turning it into a three-way battle. The eventual clash between the Strongest Hero, the female vampyre on par with him, and the Ouroboros Dragon resulted in a huge dimensional distortion, which trapped them in Limbo that had a different time-flow compared to the normal world. As the three of them tried to figure out how to escape, the dimension was revealed to be the den of Fafnir, one of the strongest evil dragons and one of dragon kings, who himself was fighting Siegfried, a friend of Jin. And after defeating him and Siegfried forming a pact with him, an exit was created for them, however, the four of them plus Fafnir realized that there were the evil dragons Ladon and twenty Grendel clones within it causing Jin to push both Ophis and Maria out of the dimension, then he and Fafnir destroyed the exit so the evil dragons couldn't escape leaving him in there with it. Desiring to save him both goddess and vampyre had worked together to reopen the dimension only to find out that Jin, Siegfried and Fafnir had already defeated all twenty Grendels themselves. Upon seeing Ophis and Maria enter, Ladon soon fled with Siegfried and Fafnir in tow. Soon after the battle ended, the three of them would become tied to one another resulting in Maria becoming pregnant with Jin's son. However, she couldn't return to Hell with the child of a Hero in her womb, then Ophis proposed that she transfer the child into her womb so that she could give birth to him inside the Nordic Divine Realm, Asgard. Despite being able to give birth to him, she was later punished for giving birth to the child of a vampyre, demon and hero, then named him before being punished. In the end, even with the divine protection of Thor and Freya, Ophis had her Valkyrie/Seraph body destroyed returning her to her true Dragon body, her memories erased, soul frozen, then sent in the eternal prison within the Dimensional Gap Plot Longinus Arc Volume 5 Though she hadn't been revealed, Ophis is mentioned as the one whose blood flows through Arthur, with Ornis adding that the latter was the reason she had 'died'. Revelation's Commandments Arc True Volume 2 True Volume 3 True Volume 4 Power & Abilities Dragon Goddess Powers As one of the Dragon gods, alongside Scarlet Grand and Wagyl, Ophis has powers and unique abilities differing from normal dragons and both demons and heroes, as well as a member of the Ten Strongest Beings in the Word, ranking in the top three. So much so, that a clash between her, Jin Pendragon, and Maria Karnstein caused a huge dimensional distortion that trapped them inside of a dimension where Fafnir originally resided before his pact with Siegfried. * Dragon Goddess Physiology: As a Dragon God, Ophis possesses a level of power that makes her the strongest and most powerful of all dragon-kind alongside Scarlet Grand and Wagyl. * Fetus Transferal: Ophis was able to safely transfer an unborn Arthur from Maria's womb into her own thus letting her give birth to him in Asgard. Seraph Powers * Light-Based Weapons: * Blessing Inducement: As according to Maria, Ophis can 'bless' people, granting them certain advantages. These blessings don't seem to have a negative effect on Vampyres, Demons and Fallen Angels. Valkyrie Powers Magic Equipment Trivia * Ophis is the last Dragon god to appear, but is also the first one mentioned. * Ophis was ranked in the top 3 among the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World" before losing her original powers and memories. * Ophis' name means "snake" in Greek, referring to her Seraph powers revolving around snakes, and part of her basis' full name. ** The nickname "Ouroboros Dragon" refers to Ouroboros ophis (Greek: οὐροβόρος ὄφις, lit. tail-devouring snake), the Infinite Snake first appearing in Egyptian and Indian mythology. Its Norse counterpart is Jörmungandr, the serpent son of Loki. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Valkyrie Category:Dragon Category:Seraph Category:Dragon God Category:Hybrid Category:Pendragon household Category:Asgard Category:Mythological Figures